I Love You, Four Seasons
by Sugar-Paradise
Summary: SasuNaru. For Naruto loved all the seasons equally and Sasuke…. Well, Sasuke hated all of them. A drabble for each season of the year. Autumn Warmth, Chapter 4!. Please R
1. Prologue

The Naruto Dojinshi; "I Love You, Four Seasons" inspired this Fic, Well mostly its cover inspired me buts still, Credit where credit is due.

Credit also to the creator of Naruto. I don't own Naruto. So there…

Warning: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi if I decide to venture into the land of the Lemon.

I Love you, Four Seasons will have five parts: The prolog, and a drabble concerning the paring SasuNaru for each season

Also This is my first Fic so If you roast with the might power of the flame, at least show a little tact (Authors have feelings too, Yo!)

Please enjoy Bow Bow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Love You, Four Seasons

If you asked them, which season was their favorite; they'd most likely tell you.

Hyuga Neji liked fall, it was not too rainy, nor too sunny. There no mud to muck threw, mosquitoes to pester him or cold wind to put up with. It was bad enough to have to endure Gai-Sensei and Lee.

His cousin, Hyuga Hinata liked autumn as well. The oranges and yellows reminded her of someone she admired.

If he felt it was not too troublesome to tell you, Nara Shikamaru would probably say he liked summer. After all, there was no better time to watch white fluffy clouds travel lazily across the sky.

TenTen like winter, every thing was a fresh and clean and a white as a certain shinobi's eye.

Garra could not stand any season but summer, but who could blame him? The Sand-Bearer and his siblings had lived in a desert climate.

Rock Lee Like spring. Thing were growing and being born. A definite explosion of youth. It was like waking up after a long sleep.

Choji like winter. Winter meant curling up to a good book and a warm bowl of soup. Several warm bowls of soup. And a large steak.

Inuzuka Kiba liked fall when he and Akamaru would got hunting and exploring. Being out early enjoying the cool crisp weather was defiantly something he could brag about.

Haruno Sakura liked spring. Seeing the flower that was her namesake blossoming gave her hope of one day emerging into the spotlight herself.

But If you asked Uzumaki Naruto, or Uchiha Sasuke what seasons where there favorite were neither would be ale to give you an answer.

For Naruto loved all the seasons equally and Sasuke…. Well, Sasuke hated all of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So there. The Prolog is done. PLEASE REVIEW puppy eyes

The first season shall be winter I think


	2. Winter Tears

_The Naruto Dojinshi; "I Love You, Four Seasons" inspired this Fic, Well mostly its cover inspired me buts still, Credit where credit is due. --_

_Credit also to the creator of Naruto. I don't own Naruto. So there…_

_Warning: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi if I decide to venture into the land of the Lemon. _

_I Love you, Four Seasons will have five parts: The prolog, and a drabble concerning the paring SasuNaru for each season_

_Also this is my first Fic so If you wish to roast me with the mighty power of the flame, at least show a little tact (Authors have feelings too, Yo!)_

NowOrNever: Yeah, I think Sasuke would hate all the seasons just to be difficult . Gah I knew I was spelling prologue wrong, I couldn't figure out how though, I'll have to fix that sometime.

Sheera's Greywolf: Thank you! And I think the Dojinshi is worth read just to she the Chibi's (especially the Angel Kakashi!). I'm reading a Dojinshi about Bath Jelly now. :massive nosebleed:.

Wolf Bane2: Eh.. To much detail annoys be to write ;;; Kya, thanks for being my first reviewer!

_Please enjoy ;Bow Bow: _

**I Love You, Four Seasons **

**Winter Tears, Our Impromptu Second Kiss**

The Uchiha manor was never meant to have indoor plumbing.

The small mansion was located on the western outskirts of Kohona, on a small hill overlooking the hidden village. The man who had designed it had built it there so when the sun set behind the manor in the evening the Main house would appear to be on fire.

Built in the traditional style, the low structures sprawled around a central courtyard, which was currently covered in 6 inches of snow. Snow also dusted the dull black tiles of the roof and drifted around the front gates.

The gates on their own were formidable. The great tall metal gates had nothing truly decorative about them, but the tall twisted black metal fence-like gates had their one kind of violent beauty about them.

A grey brick wall, shadowed by the massive trees that dotted the property, surrounded the estate. On this wall, where the name of the owners of the house could usually be found, was the simple red and white symbol of the clan.

Yes, the Uchiha Manor was truly impressive, but….

"This place was never meant to have indoor plumbing."

"I know that, dobe." Sasuke replied curtly.

Like every other winter Sasuke could remember, the pipes in his old relic of a home had frozen and burst, but never like this.

Any of the pipes that had been exposed to open air were shot, and had either sprayed water over the walls they were located, or were slowly leaking liberal amounts of the icy sludge on to the floor. Though Sasuke could not see the pipes in the walls, but considered that the faint trickling sound coming from them was not a good sign.

Obviously, there was no point in staying there, until he could get them fixed. The problem was that he did not have anywhere to go.

He wasn't sure where Kakashi lived nor whether he actually want to stay at his Sensei's home. He didn't really know the Hyuga's, Shino or Chouji well enough to impose on them. He got the impression the Shikamaru did not him, and didn't think he could stand living with Kiba or Rock Lee.

And he sure as hell wasn't staying with Sakura or Ino.

Unfortunately, this left one person.

Though Naruto had been his long-time rival and teammate, and quite possibly the closest thing Sasuke had to a friend, he didn't think having to room with the ramen lover was going to be easy.

"What a mess." The blonde, gave a low whistle, surveying the damage that the frozen water had done. "There is really no point in staying here until you can get them fixed."

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

"That why I'm staying with you." The Uchiha said irritably.

"Than what are we waiting around here for, let's go!" The shorter ninja replied in a cheery voice.

Sasuke sighed. Again. He had been trying to get that exact point across for about 15 minutes.

Kohona was eerily quiet, the snow seemed to muffle all the sound of daily village life, Sasuke speculated as the trudged along behind Naruto.

Well almost quiet.

"Nee, Sasuke-teme lighten up, will you?" Naruto said, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue as he walked. "It's not everyday it snows here."

That was true, Kohona was fire country and most of the year, it did enjoy a warm climate, Sasuke thought exhaling loudly and observed his breath as it formed a cloud in front of his nose.

Naruto obviously didn't mind the snow.

Sasuke watch Naruto as the blonde kicked up the fresh unplowed snow as the walk.

He watched the orange scarf Naruto wore fluttered in the cool breeze as it wearer stuck his tongue out to catch a particularly flake. He watched as snowflakes fell onto messy blonde locks and he watched azure eyes as Naruto turn his face to the sky and smiled.

Why was Sasuke watching Naruto? Well as he saw it, what else was there to do on such a day?

"Sasuke-teme why are you watching me?"

"Hn "

Naruto's apartment _was_ meant for indoor plumbing.

The long line of one-story apartments, were what Kohona politely referred to as "Low-Economy-Housing", located on wide airy side street, across from small stores.

The apartments were unimpressive. The walls of there building was a drab yellow beige, with on large picture widow for each apartment facing the street. The room themselves were probably a little small and cramped and you could most likely hear the neighbors in their bedroom, talking threw the walls of your kitchen.

But the modest building was only about 10 years old.

And therefore probably designed for indoor plumbing, Sasuke speculates as he stood on the corner, trying to convince himself that this had been a good idea.

Sasuke felt the snowball before he realized what it was Naruto was throwing. He felt the icy clumps stick to his hair and the wet snow melt on his neck.

He did not however feel the second snowball as he was to busy lunging at Naruto.

… … …. …. … … .. …. … … … … … .. … … … … … … .. …

Naruto wasn't sure whose fault it was they ended up in the snow bank like that.

After the first snowball her remember Sasuke practically pouncing on him and the spar that ensued, leaving them both soaked from snow and out of breath. Her remembers the final tackle they both tried tom make.

Now all he knows that now he's half berried in a drift with Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke's face was wet from the snow and a droplet slides down his face like an icy tear.

"Uh, Sasuke." The blonde stammers, "This is a little too close for comfort here."

Sasuke smirks. "What does this remind you of?"

Naruto gives his partner an appalled look.

"No, dobe! Feh, you've been hanging around the Ero-Sannin to long."

Naruto blushes as he recalls the incident Sasuke was referring to.

Naruto's first day as a ninja and as usual all eyes were on that Sasuke-teme! Especially the girls' eyes. Even Sakura-chan had almost literally kick Naruto out of his seat to sit by him. Naruto didn't see what was so great about Sasuke. He even tried to get a closer look in case he missed something.

Nope, Sasuke was still just a bastard this close too, probably too close as Uchiha was glaring at him.

All might have ended well if the person behind Naruto hadn't had stood up, accidentally pushing Naruto forward, his face crashing into Sasuke's.

Their impromptu first kiss.

Naruto remembers their kiss and realizes that he doesn't remember all that much about it. What did Sasuke taste like? Naruto thinks that he really should remember more, as it was his first kiss even if it was accidental.

On an impulse, Naruto leans forward his lips meeting Sasuke's own. A chaste kiss that last not longer than a few seconds.

"What was that for Dobe?"

"I couldn't remember what you tasted like." Replied the blushing Ninja beneath him.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"And you expected to know from a short kiss like that?"

"Eh?"

But Naruto didn't resist when Sasuke cup Naruto cheek in his hand nor did Sasuke didn't resist Naruto tongue, the one that he had watched Naruto try to catch snowflakes earlier with, as it entered his mouth.

Suddenly Naruto didn't feel so cold even though he was lodged in a snow bank.

And who knew Sasuke tasted like blackberries?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well it looks like it will be a long weekend, nee? Mwa ha ha ha .. _

_Urg… I don't know if I like this Chapter. Probably lot's grammar screw ups to…Oh well… review I you will have my eternal gratefulness for Christmas… _


	3. Spring Kisses

The Naruto Dojinshi; "I Love You, Four Seasons" inspired this Fic, Well mostly its cover inspired me buts still, Credit where credit is due. --

Credit also to the creator of Naruto. I don't own Naruto. So there…

Warning: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi if I decide to venture into the land of the Lemon.

I Love you, Four Seasons will have five parts: The prolog, and a drabble concerning the paring SasuNaru for each season

**Ulitheal: **Thank you, glad you like.

**Sushikabob: **Thanks, the address is http/ it's the only one that's not R rated (winks).

**Serina: **thanks, Ack, I get around to fixing that… eventually

**Sheera's Reywolf: **Thank you, I feel flattered. Yes this is my first fic, and hopefully not my last Mwah hah ha

**Rikouchan**: I LOVE IT TOO, THANKS FOR REVIEWING

**Josie Brewer**: Yes, but I know you so your opinion doesn't count. XP Present for you in this chappie.

**Back of beyond: **So am I!

Also this is my first Fic so If you wish to roast me with the mighty power of the flame, at least show a little tact (Authors have feelings too, Yo!)

Please enjoy Bow Bow

_Sorry for not updating, Computer died over X-mas vacation, UU. The may be rather weird ass I wrote this with on sinus medication beware of lame attempt at humors and a whiny Sasuke._

_Also this chappie is dedicated to my friend Josie as I haven't gotten her a X-mas present yet. Jo-chan the cashier is a incarnation of Josie_

* * *

When the word spring is mentioned one usually thinks of warm misty mornings, of crocuses and daffodils and multicolored tulips, and Sakura (The flower, not the person, you baka's, the thought of my teammate covering trees is just alarming) of covering the trees like snow.

Occasionally you think of actual springs.

You probably (I say probably, because I can't read your mind, nor would I want to) wouldn't think of a torrential pouring rainstorm. One that rattles windows and reeks havoc on your recently repaired pipes.

One that happenspours down in sheets, streaming down the picture window of the convenience store your buying groceries from.

Avenging bastards need to eat too, you know.

…

The girl at the counter gave a low whistle as she checked out my food, "I'm glad I don't have to go back out into that."

I glared at cashier, was she mocking me? She didn't look like the vindictive type.

She was about 5'3", with a round face, dark eyes and a short haircut, that I suppose might be considered trendy (I wouldn't know). Her apron-thingy was pink with the light green embroidered words "Jo-chan". Actually, I found her apron really annoyed me, and reminded me of Sakura (The person, not the flower).

"That would be 900 Yen, Uchiha-chan" _Uchiha…Chan? _"Thank you, come again," The cashier said with and annoying wink.

Definitely mocking me.

…

Did I mention that it was raining?

Really, really raining?

A Soggy Sasuke, is not a happy Sasuke, so I opened my black umbrella (What were you expecting, baby blue?)

The wide street had turned into a wide river, albeit ankle deep river.

And I would have been happy sulking in the rain as I walked home, but nothing ever seems to be quite that simple.

I turn the corner and it's the ururatonkachi, being stupid and jumping in puddles in a stupid manner.

I say puddles because this street turned out to less flooded than the last. The was also one of the aforementioned Sakura (the flower) laden trees, though it looked a little worse for the wear. It was rather water logged and a lot of the petals had fallen off the tree and were either plastered to the street, or floating around uselessly in puddles.

Which Naruto was jumping in.

Maybe he won't notice me.

"Hey, HEY, Sasuke-teme, come and join me" A loud voice called out,

Then again, maybe he will.

"Are you insane, dobe?" I shout back "It's raining."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious"

"I'll get wet."

"No kidding."

By this time, I was standing in front him. He really was soaked. Water dripped off golden locks that hung wet over startling and onto a round tanned face. Not that I notice or anything

Of course this was not the first awkward moment we've being alone on a street, there was also the unmentionable incident last winter (if you don't know what I'm talking about you'd better go read chapter one. Don't forget to leave a review for the author!)

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

Naruto grinned and jumped in the nearest puddle, the splash thoroughly soaking me. For the record my was scream neither high nor girly.

"Now you're already wet."

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically. Now I looked like and idiot with soggy shorts and an umbrella

The rain was beginning to slow, it was starting to cool off too.

Naruto stepped under my umbrella with me. I am of the opinion umbrella are made for one. _He _thinks otherwise.

"Now isn't this cozy, Sasuke-teme," he said leaning on me.

"Eh?" I tensed; blushing as we sloshed threw the petal-filled water.

He laughed as playfully, and kissed me playfully on the cheek.

"If you think that's helping you get out of replacing these, your wrong."

"Sasuke, you moron, they're just a bit wet" Naruto smirked "If it's bothering your that much you can borrow a pair of my pants.

"Feh, like I'd ever wear those orange things"

But I w walked home I could not help but wonder what it would be like in Naruto's pants.

* * *

Oh, Sasuke how scandalous!

Seriously I don't know ifI love or hate this one. I think Sasuke came out as too much of a prick.


	4. Summer Affair

The Naruto Dojinshi; "I Love You, Four Seasons" inspired this Fic, Well mostly its cover inspired me buts still, Credit where credit is due. --

Credit also to the creator of Naruto. I don't own Naruto. So there…

Warning: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi if I decide to venture into the land of the Lemon.

I Love you, Four Seasons will have five parts: The prolog, and a drabble concerning the paring SasuNaru for each season

**Ulitheal: **I dunno would orange suit Sasuke Xx thanks for reviewin'

**Sushikabob: **Thanks, the address is http/ www . /doujinshi/naruto /sasunaru, (remove spaces it should work this time) it's the only one that's not R rated (winks).

**Sheera's Reywolf: **Kyah! Thanks bow bow

**Rikouchan**: Thank you, yeah the first was the best so far I think

**FiveQz**: Thank you. I hope you enjoy summer.

**MidnightAnge17**: Gah your to nice! You'll give a bigger ego than I already have, lol! Thank very much!

**Delusional dog**: More has been wrote . Thank you for reviewing

Also this is my first Fic so If you wish to roast me with the mighty power of the flame, at least show a little tact (Authors have feelings too, Yo!)

Please enjoy Bow Bow

* * *

_Block, Duck, Lunge, Kick._

I remember this morning, like every other morning this summer started with a spray of pebbles on my windowpane. And like every other morning this summer I quickly and silently slid into my clothes and went out the door

Like every morning, we walked side by side down Kohona's sleepy morning streets. The sun shone on the roofs of the tall awkward buildings and the banner for the Ramen stand fluttered in the breeze.

_Punch, Swipe, Block, Strike._

And like every other morning, we went to the usual spot. A cleared spot behind Sasuke's house, the level ground and sheltering trees surrounding made it an ideal fighting area.

And there we'd spar.

And it didn't mattered that we'd come back tired, dirty and sweating, Arguing about who was going to buy the Ramen.

_Kick, Lunge, Sidestep, Kick _

Nor Did it matter that sometimes we'd carry on threw the heat of the afternoon. The sun would beat down on our little clearing. Sometime we wouldn't get home till dusk.

I remember the bruises and bumps and every other injury we would try to inflict on each other. And the times we would just collapse exhausted.

None of that matter because he was there. This morning and every other morning this summer.

Duck, Strike, Punch, Block

Waking up just to meet you, Sparring like this, ending up splitting on the Ramen… I know you look forward to it too….

_Sasuke-bastard…. _

_Side step, Swipe, Lunge, Kick, Bite _

Bite?

"Dobe, you bit me.." My sparring partner said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Ah, it was an accident Sasuke-teme!" I said red tinting my face. "I just get carried away sometimes, Heh, Just asked Neji-kun, I almost bit him when we sparred"

"You Sparred with Hyuga-kun?" Sasuke said dangerously.

"Eh! Sasuke, don't be like that, it was nothing personal, we just finished early one day-"

The stupid possessive bastard, not this again.

"Garra, and Neji are jut friends so- Sasuke…. Sasuke!"

He lunged but I'm not sure sparing was what he had in mind this time.

(Insert Yaoi scene here)

* * *

It's a well known fact Sasuke-kun doesn't like to share with others. Play nicely Sasu-Chan

Eh my first attempt at something more drabblish. I have the feeling it totally sucks UU;; Crappeh Doodles

Oh well Time for REVIEW INITIATIVE TIME! If this fic gets 45 reviews (not just one word, decent reviews now ) The (Insert Yaoi Scene here) is undisclosed in a bonus chapter, at the end of this fic

Yes folk that mean I'll be attempting (attempting being the key word) something lemony so start hitting that review button.


	5. Autumn Warmth

The Naruto Dojinshi; "I Love You, Four Seasons" inspired this Fic, Well mostly its cover inspired me buts still, Credit where credit is due

Credit also to the creator of Naruto. I don't own Naruto. So there…

Warning: Shonen-ai, possible Yaoi if I decide to venture into the land of the Lemon.

I Love you, Four Seasons will have five parts: The prolog, and a drabble concerning the paring SasuNaru for each season

Also This is my first Fic so If you roast with the might power of the flame, at least show a little tact (Authors have feelings too, Yo!)

I thank you all who review, for those who don't know about the review incentive check the bottom of "summer"!

Yes its late, yes it was rushed but I like this chapter all the same

for all those interested in the Dojinshi this Fic was inspired from, it can be downloaded at Z-h . net I think.

Please enjoy Bow Bow

* * *

Little by little things change.

Even Stubborn ninja's.

Like the coming and going of the seasons, gradually we become a little different.

But some things will always stay the same.

Sasuke stared forlornly at his bathroom pipes. It had only taken the first frost of fall for them to burst open again. But then again the Uchiha manor was never made for indoor plumbing. Even a dobe would know that.

Sasuke vaguely wondered why he had not gotten them replaced.

In the back of his mind, he already knows what kept him so busy.

Love was supposed to be easier that this, wasn't it? _Naruto… _How did we end up like this, when had the lines between lover and rival become so blurred? When did the thought of not being by his side become so unbearable?

Sasuke shivered, knowing that he was into deep to turn back now.

_Little by little._

"Sasuke! Has the cold addled your brain? Stop staring at the bloody pipes already, Lets go home."

"Alright already dobe, I'm coming" Sasuke replied resting his head on the warmth of Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You better not hog the covers tonight."

"Baka."

_Like the coming and going of the seasons._


End file.
